Harry Potter, un extraño quinto año
by Radok
Summary: Harry puede usar magia en las vaciones?!?!? esto lo ayudara a soportar a sus molestos tios, pero... DUDLEY, UN MAGO!?!?!? En este fic te encontraras que Dudley no era tan muggle como Harry creia...
1. Dos cartas

Harry Potter, su quinto año.  
  
Harry se encontraba pensando en la ventana de su cuarto. Era su cumpleaños, y estaba algo nervioso, ya que despues del abrupto final del curso en Hogwartz, el año anterior, pensaba que tal vez a sus amigos les habia pasado algo. Sin embargo, a las 12 en punto, entraron volando por su ventana 3 lechuzas, todas con un paquete, de distintas formas y tamaños. Harry les dio un poco de comida a cada una, y tomo la primera carta; era de Ron, su mejor amigo y compañero en Hogwartz.  
  
"Harry:  
  
Espero que este bien, y que hayas olvidado lo que paso el año anterior. Lamento informarte que este año no podras pasar las vacaciones aca, ya que estan suspendidos todos los viajes en el mundo magico, por temor a los ataques. Pero bueno, pienso que en Privet Drive estaras seguro, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no seria tan tonto como para pasearse en una villa muggle. Bueno, podemos pasarte a buscar el 20 de agosto para hacer las compras del nuevo curso.  
  
P.D: Ojala que te guste mi regalo  
  
Nos Vemos Ron Weasley"  
  
Harry sonrio al saber que su amigo se encontraba bien, y abrio el paquete. Era un anillo, y junto a el una nota.  
  
"Harry, este es un anillo de varita. Si alguna ves pierdes tu varita, este emitira un laser apuntandola directamente."  
  
Vaya, esto me habria sido muy util - penso Harry. Siguio con la otra carta, era de Hermione  
  
"Querido Harry  
  
Feliz cumpleaños, y espero que este bien y que esos muggles no te esten causando problemas. Bueno , no creo que puedan hacerlo con esto de la Aprobacion Magica. Fue una idea genial de Dumbledore, yo me senti realmente bien cuando recibi el certificado. Espero que lo aproveches, si estas en problemas. Bueno, nos vemos, iremos junto a Ron y sus hermanos a comprar las cosas para el otro curso  
  
P.D: Mi regalo te sera muy util, cuando te sientas solo.  
  
Besos Hermione Granger"  
  
¿Aprobacion magica? ¿Que es eso? ¿Ayudarme con los Muggles?... - Harry estaba confundido, no sabia de que hablaba. Sin embargo, su respuesta vino con la tercera carta. La abrio antes de abrir el regalo de Hermione, ya que esta tenia un aspecto muy formal.  
  
" Estimado Potter, Harry  
  
Le informamos mediante este certificado, que a los alumnos que cursen el 4, 5, 6 y 7 curso del colegio Hogwartz de Magia y Hechizeria, se les permitira usar su conocimiento de la magia (Hechizos, encantamientos, pociones y todo lo aprendido en los cursos) en el mundo muggle, a causa de que puedan defenderse en caso de ser atacados. Se ruega hacer buen uso de este certificado, y sobre todo, total discrecion de hacer hechizos frente a muggles. A continuacion se les recuerda algunos hechizos utiles que les serviran"  
  
Harry miro la lista. Era bastante extensa, y la mayoria ya los conocia. Harry estaba muy contento. Podria usar magia, lo que mas le ha gustado hacer desde que la conocio. De pronto de le ocurrio una idea, y se puso el anillo que le obsequio Ron en la mano. De pronto salio un rayo de luz, que apuntaba directo al baúl de su pieza. En realidad ya sabia que la varita estaba ahi, pero queria probar el regalo de Ron. Corrio a su baul y saco su varita. Estaba muy emocionado. Nunca habia hecho un hechizo en el mundo muggle, y mucho menos en la casa de los Dursley. "Wingardium Leviousa"!!! dijo calmadamente, apuntando al regalo de Hermione. Este floto del escritorio de donde estaba, y obedeciendo el movimiento de la varita de Harry, cayo a su lado. Harry se sento feliz de haber usado magia, y abrio el regalo.  
  
Era un gorro, parecido al sobrero seleccionador, pero nuevecito. Tambien tenia una nota, que explicaria tan peculiar regalo:  
  
"Harry, aunque te parezca increible, este sombrero te servira para hablar contigo mismo. Si, te lo pones, hablas, y te contesta tu voz, que en realidad son tus pensamientos, tu sub conciente. Creo que te puede ser muy util"  
  
Harry estaba un poco extrañado. Se puso el sombrero y escucho su propia voz que le decia: "¿Tienes sueño, Harry?" - Si,un poco - contesto, sintiendose un poco raro - "Es mejor que duermas, mientras mas pronto sea mañana, mas pronto iras a Hogwartz". Harry sonrio, y se quito el sombrero. Guardo este y las demas cosas en el baúl, y se acosto, con la varita en su mano. Queria hacer cualquier hechizo si llegaba a necesitarlo. "Lumos"!! dijo, y su habitacion entera se ilumino. "Alohamora"!! la puerta de su cuarto, que estaba cerrada con llave, se abrio, y comenzo a correrse lentamente. Estaba realmente feliz. Se quedo dormido pensando en todos los hechizos que usaria el dia siguiente.  
  
Harry desperto sobresaltado. sintio que le faltaba algo... Su Varita!!!! habia desaparecido!!! Sin duda alguien se la habia sacado de la mano, mientras dormia. Lamento haber echo ese "Alohamora" la noche anterior. Sin embargo, sintio un alivio... corrio al baúl, y se puso el anillo de Ron. El rayo de luz apunto directamente al cuarto de Dudley. Harry supo entonces que habia pasado: Dudley vio que su puerta estaba abierta en la mañana, y entro sigilosamente. Como vio que Harry tenia su varita en la mano, y no guardada bajo dos candados en su baúl, penso quitarsela, para usarla. Harry estaba apunto de salir de la pieza, cuando se le ocurrio algo mejor. Podia usar magia, aunque no tuviera su varita. Abrio el baúl, y saco de el su capa invisible, y se la puso. Se sintio bien usar la capa en el mundo muggle. Salio silenciosamente de la habitación, y entro a la de Dudley. Se rio al contemplar el espectaculo: Dudley, sentado con su gordo cuerpo en el suelo, agitaba la varita dicionde palabras como "Abra cadabra" (Harry recordo lo que hacia un hechizo muy parecido, y dejo de reir). Se acerco, y le quito la varita a un aterrado Dudley. Era su tiempo de vengarse de años de maltratacion fisica y sicologica. "Petrificus Totalus"!! Susurro, para que, por lo menos, dudley no lo reconociera. El cuerpo de Dudley se puso rigido, tieso, y callo como un tronco al suelo. Harry le dijo, forzando la voz, para que se escuchara aspera y grave. "NO TE METAS CON VARITAS, MUGGLE... " le dijo. Dudley miraba con sus aterrados y gordo ojos desde el suelo, viendo como una varita voladora le hablaba. Harry volvio a su cuarto, guardo la capa en el baúl, y recordo cancelar su petrificus. Salio caminando de su pieza, fingiendo estar recien despertandose, con la varita en la mano. "¿Que hay, Dudley?" dijo Harry, luego de daru un gran bostezo. Qu.. q... que piensas hacer co.. con tu va.. var... va... varita - Tartamudeo como enfermo mental Dudley. Nada, yo solo la limpiaba ayer, y ahora pienso probarla - dijo harry. Co.. co... mo?.. No puedes hacer magia!! te echaran de ese antro de... de ese colegio..!! - dijo Dudley. Quizas, pero que va, soy un mago, de todas formas. - dijo esto, y apunto con su varita a Dudley, en modo de broma. MAMÁ!!! HARRY ME QUIERE MATAR!!!! Corrio Dudley donde su madre. Harry bajo atras de dudley, y se encontro con el correo de la mañana. Lo tomo, y corrio a su cuarto, ignorando los gritos de Tia Petunia. Encontro lo que buscaba. Dos cartas de Hogwartz? ¿Dos? ¿Porque Dos? Harry estaba muy extrañado, pero eso no se compara con lo que sintio al ver para quien iva dirigida la segunda carta:  
  
"Señor Dudley Dursley..."  
  
------------------------------------------- BUENO, ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI PRIMER FIC, QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. PORFAVOR PERDONEN CUALQUIER HECHIZO MAL ESCRITO O NOMBRES, Y HAGAMENLO SABER. GRACIAS.... 


	2. Dudley consigue su permiso

Harry Potter, y su extraño quinto año.  
  
2. Dudley es un mago  
  
"Dudley Dursley El cuarto frente de la escalera 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey"  
  
No habia duda, la carta definitivamente era para Dudley. Harry realmente no podia creerlo. Dudley, un mago!?. Penso en abrir la carta y verla, tal ves sea otra cosa.... pero no habia duda, era igual a la carta que el recibio hace mas de 4 años. ¿Que dirian los Dursley cuando se enteraran?. ¿Dudley querria estudiar en Hogwarts?. Harry penso que posiblemente no. Dudley siempre lo llamaba fenomeno anormal por estudiar en un colegio de magos. Sin embargo, el incidente de esa mañana le decia que Dudley si estaba interesado en la magia. Harry suspiro, y decidio entregarle la carta a Dudley, tomando su propia carta, que en su interior tenia la lista de utiles para el quinto curso. En ese instante, Dudley venia subiendo las escaleras, mirando por si Harry no estaba cerca. Harry abrio la puerta de su alcoba, y lo llamo. !Dudley¡.. Ven... - le dio. Dudley dudo un poco. Sabia que Harry no podia hacerle nada, porque si no sus tios lo echarian a patadas. Para no parecer cobarde, entro a la pieza de Harry, con cierta insertidumbre. Harry, sin mas preambulos, le tiro su carta. Toma - le dijo - , llego esto de Hogwarts para ti. Dudley, al mirar la carta, quedo estupefacto. Recordaba la carta que Harry habia recibido, y , en ese entonces, sintio envidia de Harry. Envidia de que el fuera un mago. Sentia que Harry era mas poderoso, y mas importante, que el, y eso que Dudley ignora la fama de Harry en el mundo de los magos. Ahora, el tenia la misma carta, pero para él. Sin mas preambulos, rasgo el sobre, ahi mismo, ante la mirada asombrada de Harry por tal comportamiento. Dudley leia la carta de pergamino rapidamente:  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicera  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlin, Primera Clase, Gran Hechizero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederacion Internacional de Magos)  
  
Querido Señor Dursley: Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. Porfavor, observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1º de septiembre. Esperamos una lechuza no más tardar del 31 de julio. Muy Cordialmente  
  
Minerva MgGonagall Directora Asistente  
  
Dudley estaba desconcertado, pero muy dentro de el, estaba contento, contento de (el pensaba) poder ser mejor que Harry. ¿Y bien? - pregunto Harry. Dudley no le contesto. Recordo algo. Sus Padres. Sus padres odiaban a la magia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Sin embargo, Dudley lograba siempre lo que queria, y ademas, queria ser mago unicamente pensando en maltratar a la gentw. Corrio dejando solo a un desconcertado Harry. ¿Tendria que soportar a Dudley en Hogwarts?. Dudley.. ¿En Hogwarts? . Algo le parecio a Harry que no encajaba. Pero sabia que Dudley, por alguna razon, queria ir a Hogwarts. Pero, ¿que diria Tio Vernon? ¿Y tua Petunia? sabia que odiaban la magia, pero Dudley siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir lo que queria. Suspiro, y no le quedo otra que esperar.  
  
Abajo, Tio Vernon acababa de recibir en sus manos la carta de un exaltado Dudley. ¡Toma! - le grito Dudley - Tengo una vacante en el colegio de Harry, me enseñaran magia. Tio Vernon quedo mudo. Su hijo le estaba pidiendo permiso para estudiar en Hogwarts, el colegio de fenomenos donde el miserable de su sobrino estudiaba. Pero, Dudley... tu estas en Smelting.... ya llevas 4 años, y... NO IMPORTA!!!! YO QUIERO SER UN MAGO PODEROSO!!!! - chillo Dudley. Piensa que dira tu madre... tu, en la misma escuela que ese inutil. - le respondio su padre. Papá -dijo Dudley, con un falso tono de inteligencia- ya se que voy a estar con Harry, pero yo sere mucho mejor que ese pobre inutil. Te apuesto que debe ser un patan. Ademas, solo estare este año, para aprender magia y asi poder defenderlos de Harry y otros estupidos fenomenos. Lo siento hijo... - dijo Tio Vernon - no creo que pueda darte permiso para... YO QUIERO IR A HOGWARTS, YO QUIERO IR A HOGWARTS - comenzo a patalear Dudley. Tia Petunia entro corriendo al salon. ¿Pero que diablos esta pasando? Tio Vernon, rapidamente, le explico todo el problema. Para la sorpresa de este, la madre de Dudley contesto. Pues claro que puedes estudiar magia. Y ser mucho mejor que el inutil de tu primo, seras el mejor de toda la escuela... ¡¡Pero, Petunia!!.. - respondio sorprendido Vernon - nuestro hijo no puede... Claro que si puede!!!! - chillo Tia Petunia - Lo hara!!! y sera el mejor mago de toda la historia!!!!. Sera Mucho mejor que el desgraciado de Harry, mucho mejor que mi loca hermana!!!!. Les demostrara a todos ellos que es ser un mago!!!. Al parecer, Tia petunia tenia un resentimiento con su hermana, ya que, segun ella pensaba, sus padres la quisieron mas ella por ser un mago. Dentro de ella, Tia Petunia queria que Dudley fuera a Hogwarts para que no sintiera lo mismo con Harry, que no sintiera que Harry era superior a él.  
  
Vale.. -dijo Tio Vernon - iras a Hogwarts este año. Harry cayo de espaldas. Escucho toda la conversacion. Dudley abraso a su padre y en especial a su madre. Estaba muy contento de esto, y lo primero que hizo fue. Escuchaste!! Estudiare magia igual que tu!!!! maldito fenomeno, te arrepentiras de todo lo que me has echo!!!! escuchaste?? Sere mucho mejor que tu!!! Mucho!!!!. Que yo le he echo? - penso Harry - !Pero si el es el que me hizo la vida imposible antes de que yo entrara a Hogwarts!. Tio Vernon tomo el brazo de su hijo. Hijo - le dijo - calmate. Necesitamos la informacion que Harry nos pueda dar. Recuerda que no sabemos como obtendras todos los utiles de esta lista. Son unas cosas muy extrañas... Tunicas, Varitas... ademas que... Yo si se donde comprarlas!!! - dijo Tia Petunia - Cuando era niña, mi padre me obligo a acompañar a el y a mi hermana a comprar sus cosas. Aun recuerdo como llegar. Nunca pense que volveria a ese horrendo lugar. ¿Que lugar? - pregunto Dudley. Tia Petunia dio un gran suspiro, y dijo:  
  
Mañana iremos al callejon Diagon... 


End file.
